From Tiaras to Illusions to Heartaches
by la Pianissima
Summary: Rasiel suddenly visits the Varia HQ, picking up his girlfriend. Belphegor mocks him. The girl was loved by the twins deeply. Who will win? Who will surrender? A RasielxOCxBelphegor fanfic : R&R!


Hi! Hello~!

Yume no Amai here!

This is my very first fanfic, so please bear with my simplified vocabulary, incorrect grammar and wrong information.

I'd like to dedicate this story to my doggy friend Jannah! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Love you so much! Mua mua chup chup XD

_WARNING:__ The characters may go OOC once in a while but I can't help it since I'm not that much familiar to their original behaviors. I hope you dear readers will enjoy this Belphegor and Rasiel story I made. Oh, don't be shy to review and correct any information there. I really appreciate it. I'm not really good at describing situations, so you can ask me anything you don't understand, okay? _

I don't own anything, except this story. But I wish I did!

* * *

**From Tiaras to Illusions to Heartaches**

"_It's all right if I get hurt, as long as you're happy,_

_it's all right."_

* * *

_One lazy afternoon, inside the Varia's HQ living room…_

Damn. This is the most boring day in history. A prince should not endure this kind of atmosphere. Tcch. Where's Fran when you need him? Damn it.

"Oi, Lussuria. Where's Fran?" I asked, eyeing the gay boxer and his, err… her feathery scarf. I kept on wondering if those feathers ever tickle him.

"I haven't seen him all day, except during breakfast and lunch. He goes directly to his room after meals." The Gaylord answered, swaying his butt in a right to left motion. His pinky never seems to change positions, even when he's punching. I'll keep a note not to pick a fight with him, err, her.

"Oh, is Bellie-wellie worried about his Frannie-wannie~ ?"

That crossed the line.

Immediately, I threw 3 knives right on his face, but with his agility, he dodged them flawlessly. My knives ended rooting themselves on Boss' replica of Da Vinci's _Madonna at the Rocks_.

"Shut up."

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Ushishishi…" I laughed.

"I wonder who the hell wants to visit us this time of the year..." Our silver-haired shark man, I mean, swords man muttered. Boss then ordered him to 'greet' our visitor Varia style.

"Ushishishi…" I laughed again, grinning at the image of Squalo waving his sword randomly in the air in front of our guest.

Minutes later, I was stunned.

Our 'visitor' was none other than Rasiel, my twin brother.

"Ushesheshe… long time no see, Bel~phe~gor." He greeted, giving emphasis to every syllable in my name. I can feel he's here to ruin my life, as always. Oddly, Olgert wasn't with him. _So much for a butler._

"Ni–ce to see you too, Siel. Ushishishi." I stood from the couch I was loafing around in. Studying his attire, it seemed he didn't came here to fight. Great. There goes my chance of finishing him off for good.

"What do you want, trash?" Boss asked, irritated at a once-dead enemy. After Byakuran's defeat, all those who died during the fight between Vongola and Millefiore came back to life. I really don't understand how. _But it really annoys me to know he's still alive._

"I only came here to pick up my girlfriend. No more, no less." He grinned more grotesquely than me, making it look like his face is half-hair and half-teeth.

"Girlfriend? Hah! You're kidding me right?" I sneered, but he didn't flinched. Now he starts to irritate me.

"The Varia is an elite all-men assassination squad. Women are not allowed here~." Lussuria stated. From my distance, it seems s/he's admiring my brother's frame. How disgusting of a guy. I can almost see hearts and sparkles _emanating_ from him.

"VOOOOOOIII! DO YOU THINK THE VARIA WOULD STOOP SO LOW AS TO RECRUIT WOMEN?" Squalo barked, instantly raising his fist towards Siel.

Why would my twin brother come all the way to our HQ just to pick up his girlfriend? _His girlfriend._ When did he even have a love life? Yea, he _had_ a fiancée back then, but she could have married by now. I mean, it has been twenty years since I last saw her…

Her. The only girl I loved. But she was betrothed to Rasiel, the older twin. One of the reasons I 'killed' Rasiel was because he had her. He had all the right to love her, to hold her in his arms, to embrace her 'till she fell asleep. I hated him so much; but I never hated her.

"Bel, you seemed awfully quiet." Siel caught me. I didn't realize I was spacing out.

Shrugging off those wretched memories, I responded, "I was wondering who this unlucky girl is. Ushishishi!"

"My god, she hasn't told you?" he sounded quite amused. He laughed hysterically moments later.

God damn it. What is he talking about?

"VOOOOIII! WOULD YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT? BEL'S LAUGH IS ANNOYING ENOUGH, DO—" Squalo stopped as the door to the living room suddenly opened.

Fran appeared, holding the frog hat I told him not to take off in his hand and behind him, his suit case. What? Is he running away or something? Damn. First Siel, now Fran. What the hell is happening here?

"Yo! Boss, sorry this is sudden but I—"

Am I dreaming? Fran's facial expression drastically changed. His eyes wide opened, his pupils turned blank and his lips were quivering. I noticed the direction his eyes were focused on. It was on Siel.

"Oi, Fran! What's with the hat? Didn't I tell you over and over that YOU CAN'T TAKE IT OFF?" Swiftly, I rushed to Fran, snatched the frog hat from his grasps and attempted to place it back to his head, right where it originally belonged.

But he stopped me.

"Senpai, Boss, minna. I quit." Fran grabbed the hat and returned it to me. "I quit the Varia."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" Lussuria and Squalo shrieked.

"What the hell are you talking about Fran?" Annoyed, I pounded his bare head. This is the first time I've ever had contact with his hair. I never noticed how silky it is.

"Like I said, I quit." He removed my hand from his head. This is not the Fran I know. Tcch.

"But Fran~ !" There goes Lussuria's butt again.

"VOOIII! YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" Squalo pointed his sword directly at Fran. Jeez, there's not a single day in history when he never shuts up.

"Well I do." Fran replied, his emotionless façade and monotonous voice returned. "I'm getting married." He declared in 'as-a-matter-of-fact' manner.

I froze. Fran, _getting married?_ With whom? How could _he_ be getting married while I, the Prince, don't even have a female friend?

"What crap are you talking about now?" I pounded him again, harder this time. This afternoon is turning out to be very vexatious.

"Ushesheshe… this is interesting." I heard Siel muttering. _This is _NOT _interesting._ If Fran would leave, who would entertain me? Squalo's no fun and Lussuria's just perverted.

"You see, minna, if I get married while still working as a Varia officer then, I won't have any time for my spouse. And when I have kids, my position as a Varia officer can badly affect our bond and I won't be able to be a good father to them. I can't teach them morals I myself can't even follow. So, I quit." Walking towards Boss, he handed over his Varia Ring and his Box Weapon. He also returned his Varia uniform.

"Awe, Boss! You can't just let Frannie-wannie go away like that! C'mon, stop him~ !" But Boss just clicked his tongue and closed his eyes. _Don't tell me he's letting Fran go?_

"Senpai," he turned to me and smiled.

Wait, he smiled?

"Thank you for everything. You can have the hat back. I don't need it anymore." Then he picked up his suit case and started walking out the door.

"Is that it? Is that all the drama you can give me? You're not even planning on revealing your true form? Fran, was it? Ushesheshe…!"

Fran stopped.

"Are you _that _afraid of telling the truth? I thought you change, but I guess your softness never faded." Siel suddenly spitted out. My heart skipped a beat. Damn. Why did my guts started hurting? It's like an invisible hand is trying to squeeze my chest without a plan of letting go.

"What? True form? Truth? Aiyeee~ ! It's so confusing!" shaking off Lussuria's squealing, I focused my eyes on Rasiel. Damn.

"Oi. Fran. Explain yourself, you piece of trash." The Boss killed the noise. "Tell us the truth this fucking freak," he pointed to Siel, "is talking about. Make it quick."

But Fran didn't answer.

"Oi, Fran!" Squalo yapped.

"Gomen." Finally, the greenhead spoke.

"Gomen nasai, minna." He sounded like choking and crying. "I didn't … mean to … sorry!"

"What the?" I uttered.

Suddenly, faint indigo flames emanated from his body.

"Mist flames …? Don't tell me…!"

"Long time no see, Aletta." Siel disrupt the moody atmosphere with his maniacal laugh. The flames disappeared, revealing Fran's new form. His once lush green hair vanished and now was replaced by waist length flowing almond blonde hair.

Our frog unexpectedly turned into a princess.

"A-A-Aletta?" I stuttered. Aletta, my beloved Aletta, is here. I dropped the frog hat in disbelief.

"Aletta? Who the?" Squalo shouted.

"I'm so sorry, everyone. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to deceive you all. I just *sob*, I just …" I admire how beautiful she is now. Her hair is curlier than before and her face is more angelic. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"She just wanted to be with you, Belphegor." Rasiel said. It struck me like lightning.

_She wanted to be with me?_

Lussuria caressed Aletta, handing her a handkerchief. Squalo just stood there, trying to digest the sudden revelation. Boss didn't seem to bother.

"Oi, Rasiel. What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I came here only to pick up my girlfriend. I'm not here to chit chat—" I grabbed his collar, afraid of hearing words he might possibly say. _No! Aletta's not marrying that bastard. I won't accept that!_

Damn. This is the worst day ever!

"Oi, oi. Don't you dare hurt the TRUE PRINCE right before his wedding and coronation!"

_Wedding? Coronation? _There it goes. The words I never wanted to hear.

"Stop it, Rasiel, Belphegor!" And I did. I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore. I let go of Siel's collar and hugged Aletta. For the first time since I joined the Varia, I cried.

"Belphe-gor …" I heard her whisper. I longed to hear her say my name again.

"Aletta, why? Why didn't you tell me?" But she refused to answer. I recalled our childhood memories, how we laughed, we cried, we hold each other's hands. Then I remember how I treated her when she was still Fran. I hugged her even tighter.

"My, my. I'll explain everything in her stead." I looked at Siel, remembering how he said 'wedding' and 'coronation' earlier.

"Aletta's family took over the country Bel and I were living in after Bel murdered us. Months later, after learning she had the Mist attribute, she ran away looking for us, I mean you, Belphegor. But she found me first and brought me back to the castle. Since Aletta's father is the new king, that means that Aletta is the new heir and since I'm betrothed to her, that means I'm the next king. Ushesheshe…"

Great. He has everything now. Completely everything.

"What happened next?" The mother hen clucked.

"I joined Byakuran's family and Aletta continued looking for you Bel. But we always meet every now and then. And you know what hurts Bel? She _loves_ you, not me, her betrothed. Even though I tried so hard, so hard to make her fall in love with me, I couldn't. Because every time we meet, she always, always mentions your name. And I hated that.

One day, she finally caught sight of you. You were already a part of the Varia. She mastered her abilities to use illusions and got herself into your group. From then on, she always wears her disguise, even when she visits me.

Aletta was smiling. There's nothing I could do to make her smile that way. She tried very hard to make you notice her, mocking you in the process. Constantly, whenever she visits me, she'll cry and tell me that she'll have to leave the Varia soon to fulfill her duties as the next queen. She doesn't want to leave you.

I don't want to see her cry again. I gave her 5 years to stay with you, the Varia, and after that, she'll quit and marry me.

Hmmmm… I guess that's all I can explain. Now, Belphegor. Please hand over my fiancée."

I couldn't. Not after all the hurt she has suffered because of me? I just couldn't.

5 years. I lost 5 years to show her how much I love her. If I only knew. If I could only turn back the time. Damn it!

"Aletta. Come now." Rasiel ripped her away from my arms. I could only mutter, "Gomen ne."

"Fraaaaaaaaaaan~ !"

" . . ." Fra-, I mean, Aletta didn't move a budge. She really loves me. And I love her. But she and Siel are getting married. What could I do?

"Aletta." Rasiel spoke.

"Aletta, I'm letting you go."

"What?" Aletta and I chorused.

"Even though seeing you with him makes my heart shatter into pieces, I don't mind, because I can see that you are happy, and no other scene can ever fulfill the sight of seeing you as the happiest lady in the world." Dumbfound, I stared at Rasiel. Was he ever been this kind before?

"Rasiel…" I murmured. I noticed he stepped towards me.

"Belphegor, you never won against me before. May it be academics, racing, fencing, or even the throne. You never beat me. But in this aspect called love, you defeated me, hands down. I know for the fact that Aletta will never love me the way she loved you and I respect that now.

Don't you ever make her cry, Belphegor." Rasiel tapped my shoulder. And then lightly bumped my forehead with his own, the same way how mother wanted us to stop fighting.

Turning to Aletta, he hugged and kissed her. I wanted to stop him, but some how, my guts told me not to. Though he's my despicable twin brother, he's still a human. And he has rights to love.

"I'll cancel our wedding. You can stay here with Belphegor for as long as you want, Aletta. I'm not going to stop you anymore. I love you." Silently, my twin left the room.

"Rasiel!" I called out. He stopped walking. "Thank you…" I think he smiled. But then, I noticed that his bangs were slightly wet. _He's crying? _Hiding his loneliness behind those bangs, how unlikely of him.

"Senpai…?" Aletta said, her voice wary. Thank goodness she stopped crying. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Ushishishi… forget it. As long as you're here with me now, it's all right." I hugged her.

I picked up the frog hat I dropped earlier and placed it on Aletta's head, right where it truly belonged.

"I love you …"

* * *

**A/N: **

_**That's it! I'm finally finished! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Thank you so much! Happy birthday again to Jannah!**_


End file.
